


Always Has Been You

by SpoopyPrincessLover13



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoopyPrincessLover13/pseuds/SpoopyPrincessLover13
Summary: I'm basically moving some of my works from Fanfiction to here. So bare with me.Letty and Mia easily settle into something....more. And i love the thought of Mia domming Letty.
Relationships: Letty Ortiz & Mia Toretto, Letty Ortiz/Mia Toretto
Kudos: 12





	Always Has Been You

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I've always wanted to write a Letty/Mia story. It's always been there in my head since the first movie, And I've been reading a bunch of Letty/Mia pairings. So of course you know my ass is writing a story. And it's a one shot so I'll be able to write this then go back to my other stories. I just hope you all enjoy this as much as I did writing it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the movie. Just the plot and my mistakes.

It's been months, maybe almost a year she wasn't for sure, since she had seen the woman that was currently standing in front of her. She had changed, they both had, from the way her black leather combat boots replaced the once high platform 'emo' boots, (as mia would call them) to the snug blue jeans and black studded belt. She still wore the white grey tanl tops but this time she was sporting a leather jacket over it. Dark brown hair that use to always pulled up in a pony tail now was down in wavy jet black tresses. Tanner skin then the younger Torreto sister was use to. All in all, Letty was looking good and Mia wasn't complaining.

"Did Dom send you?" was what came from her mouth. Letty licked her plump lips and gave a crooked grin.

"You think it's all about him when it comes to me, don't you Mia?"

The girl in return crossed her arms over her chest as she stood stocked in the front door, preventing the slightly shorter woman to get in. "You followed him like a lost puppy,"

Letty gave a simple chuckle as she jutted her left hip out and raised an eyebrow at the way her former lover's little sister was standing up to her. Not like she never did in the past, she just was never bold enough to do it out in the open.

"I followed him till he told me that he didn't need me anymore,"

"And now you think I need you?"

"No," Letty said, Mia felt her stomach drop, "I need you,"

Mia's brow furrowed deep while she looked on at the older girl, "You never needed me...(gasp)" she made the noise when Letty stepped closer to her, nose to nose and chest to chest as she let her glasses slide to the tip of her nose so she could lock eye contact with the girl.

"I need you, more then I ever needed him," she began but placed a finger over the younger girl's lips so che couldn't talk as she was about to, "and before you say anything, I was too blinded by the thrill he was about to give me to see what it really was that I was after. I didn't come over every day just to watch him work on his car when I could of worked on mine, I came over to watch you. But i was too afraid to do anything in fears of you brother ripping my head off for making a pass at his little sister,"

Mia rolled her eyes.

"But now that your eighteen and," she stopped to look the girl up and down, taking in the red sundress with the black jean jacket over her shoulders and red flats on her feet, "all grown up, he has no say so in what you or I can do,"

"So now what, you think since you come back here and confess your feelings for me that I'm going to fall madly in love with you and let you drive me off in the sunset?"

Letty smirked, glasses still on the bridge of her nose, "You should know me better then that Mi-Mi," she used the nickname, the one that always caused Mia's heart to flutter faster then any boy could ever imagine of doing.

LxM

They stood in Mia's room, so many memories still around them but that didn't matter then. Shoes off and only clothes left, Mia let her jacket fall to the floor before she grabbed a hold of the laples of Letty's jacket and pulled her, forcefully, into her. Mia tilted her head just that little bit as she leaned forward and parted her lips enough to capture Letty's lower lip between her own and start off the kiss slow. Letty's hands raised up to grab ahold of the girl's arms softly as she answered the kiss with her own.

When they pulled away, the look on one anothers eyes caused something to snap and they surged back to each other for a much more teeth and tongue filled kiss as Mia pushed the jacket off of Letty's shoulders. Her manicured hands grabbed ahold of the woman's warm and solid biceps, she could feel the toned muscle in them from a years worth of excercise and work. Not sure who it was and where it came from, but someone moaned and it spurred them on more.

Letty backed Mia into her dresser in a harsher push but the kiss only intensified as her hands slid down to the girl's thighs and slowly rose up, taking the hem of the dress with her till she rounded her hands and cupped a perky set of ass cheeks. She gripped them tightly only to lift and in a swift motion, Mia had her legs around Letty's waist and arms around her strong shoulders. She broke the kiss to let out a light squeal that had them both smiling.

The stronger of the two walked to the bed and gently laid Mia ontop of if, she placed on knee on the edge as she stayed between those gorgeous legs and began to pepper kisses down a well toned sunkissed throat. Mia gripped the back of Letty's white tank top, her nails digging into hot skin, the feeling made Letty hiss but only in pleasure. When she bit into the spot on her collar bone then soothed it out with a lick, it was Mia's turn to hiss. After, she pulled way and stared down at the girl, getting a good eye full.

"I always knew you looked good with kiss swollen lips Mi-Mi, but never as good close up and in person," Letty spoke, "So beautiful, the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen in my life,"

Mia blushed, "I thought you didn't do sappy love stories," Letty tsked.

"Only for you, because you like it as well deserve it,"

"Shut up and kiss me," Mia grabbed the back of Letty's neck and pulled her down for another deep kiss. This one much more passionate then before, and of course the more passionate ones always have to be broken. Letty let her hands glide back up Mia's legs, taking the dress with her only to pull it over her head and toss it aside. She was left with only her lacy thong; no bra.

"Do you always go without a bra?"

Mia shrugged, "Only when I feel like something goods going to happen," she grinned.

"I'm gonna have to punish you for that," Letty reached down and pinched one of Mia's harden nipples, the move itself made the girl gasp then whimper at the pain. Smiling, Letty leaned forward and kissed the same nipple before sucking on it. Mia dropped her head back on her pillow, panting.

With the way things were going, Letty knew taking her time was okay so her hands slowly slid down the girl's sides, letting her fingers glide over the skin that caused easy goosebumps in their wake. She grabbed the sides of the thong and shot Mia a look, "I hope you don't like these very much,"

"Huh?"

With that, Letty ripped the fabric from her soon to be lovers body and tossed the material on the floor. She then looked at a very exposed Mia and smiled; a real loving smile. "You are gorgeous Mia,"

The girl blushed, completely forgetting about her thong. She didn't care anymore, not with the way Letty was staring at her like she was something special. Her womanhood was neatly trimmed and showed off her swollen clit. She glisened under the setting sun of L.A. Letty grabbed her legs and hauled her up to her face, Mia gasping and yelping in surprise at the sudden strength. Her legs placed around the woman's shoulders as she got closer to her pussy and inhaled the sweet tangy smell.

"Hueles Divina, Princesa," Letty spoke in her mexican accent, the same one that got Mia to melt each time. The girl blushed even deeper as she felt her body grow hot from the heat outside and the heat inside, dispite the rotating fan that was blowing their way. She placed a hand on her face to try and hide but it only made Letty grin before sliding her tongue out and licking the folds for the first time. Mia shuttered out a gasp then they turned into moans as Letty got into a slow rhythme of licking between her lips continuiously.

Letty kept her dark eyes on Mia just as her tongue dipped into her tight entrance and curled up, holding against that spot she found that had the girl's legs trembling softly around her head. Mia moved her free hand down to grip one of Letty's arms when a loud low groan left her lips. It was like feeling a hot rod iron press into her sweet spot and it felt so good. She didn't want it to stop. Moving her hand from her face, she looked up at her lover and felt a new wave of wetness pool out just from the sight of the woman.

Her stomach was in knots and her hearts pounded in her chest, she had no clue why she was getting so turned on just from the way Letty had her tongue glued to the inside of her, maybe it was the look of hunger and pure lust in her eyes, she didn't know. What she did know was the Letty was doing this thing with her tongue that had her lift her hips in the air and cry in louder. But she wasn't ready to come just yet so she held out and began to move her hips frantically. Finally, Letty pulled her mouth from Mia and let the girl lay back down, gaining a whine from the flustered girl.

"Letty!" she cried. The girl in question just chuckled and pushed her younger lovers legs apart only to slide two fingers, index and middle, along the wet folds of Mia before sliding them in slowly. It was a very tight fit but from the way Mia was drenched she fit nicely inside and the girl recieving wasn't complaining. Her breath itched at the feeling of being filled and her hands began to shake. One hand grabbed at one of her boobs while the other one found Letty's bare bicep and sank her nails into the damp flesh.

She moaned and squealed, whimpered and cried every time Letty hit a certain spot. Never did she hit the same spot twice, but managed to find all the right spots while she pumped her fingers inside and out of the girl at a unspeakable speed. A speed that had both the bed and Mia moving. "Letty! Oh god! Letty!" she moaned out. Hearing her name only made the woman grin in triumph. Her right arm flexed with each thrust she gave and the way her Mia's pussy walls began to tighten around her fingers made her aware that her girl was close to coming. So with that last twist of her wrist and curl of her fingers, she found her lovers spot and rammed agaisnt it repeatedly.

Mia flew up off the bed, stared at Letty in a slient scream with her mouth hanging open and her nails breaking skin on the woman's arm she was gripping so tight before her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she fell back onto the mattress as her juices coated Letty's entire hand. She panted and shook from the powerful orgasm, only to shutter when Letty pulled her fingers from her now swollen womanhood.

Letty watched as she licked her fingers clean then stayed kneeling between her younger lovers legs to wait for her to come back down from her high.

LxM

Two weeks since she came home, and Mia couldn't be more happier. Dom had called to make sure she was okay, she told him that she was. Then she gave Letty the phone so the woman could tell him what she had done. To say Dom wasn't happy was an understatment but he eventually got over it. He knew Letty was Mia's the moment the older woman laid eyes on his sister, but it didn't mean it hurt any less finding out his ex left him for his little sister. But he refused to be mad at her, at either of them. As long as they were happy, they are family and family means everything.

Mia was coming home late from picking up food after school. She didn't find Letty inside when she placed the bags down on the table so she decided to try the garage. Lucky enough the woman was there, leaning under the hood of her car. Dom had taken the charger so that left the space in the garage for another car, which was where Letty had hers at the moment. Mia's would be next if Letty had anything to say about it. She lived to soap up cars.

She was wearing those tight jeans that Mia liked, they showed the ass Letty did have. The younger of the two leaned against the side door, arms crossed and high heeled boot tapping on the concrete floor.

"I wasn't going to sit inside and wait, you know me Mi-Mi," Letty said, her voice slightly muffled. She pulled from under the hood and grabbed the rag from her back pocket to wipe off the grease that had accumilated through out the day of hard work. Her hair was pulled in its usual pony tail, this time the pont tail longer and a few starnds of hair over her face. Mai had to admit, she liked it long.

Grease smeared on her cheeks, chin, forehead and neck. As well as her arms and shirt. In all, Letty was dirty and looked like her old grease monkey self. "It's okay, I like my grease monkey the way she is after fixing a car on a long hot day," Mia grinned. It was hot, if the sweat rolling down the side of Letty's face and neck wasn't any indication then nothing else was. Her entire body shined from the coat of sweat she gained from being outside in the heat all day, Mia could guess her skin was hot as well.

"Come in and clean up, cool down and I'll make us dinner,"

Letty was still wiping her hands off the best she could, her eyes taking in Mia's body once again and liking what she was seeing. "Let me-"

"No," Mia stepped forward and grabbed onto the belt Letty was wearing, only to pull her towards the side door as she walked backwards, "Come inside and get cleaned up,"

The older woman just smiled, pearl white teeth showing behind plump lips, and followed her girl inside. Once there, the back door was shut tightly behind them and Mia walked away from her to begin putting up the food. Letty walked out of the kitchen, but not before she could smack Mia on the ass, who yelped then threw a kitchen towel at her retreating lover.

By the time Letty finished her shower, dressed in her usual jeans, belt and black tank top, Mia was almost done with dinner. And as much as Letty wanted to take advantage of her girl, she actually was hungry from not eating all day. Which she wasn't going to tell Mia that. Heaven for bid that she did, Mia would throw fit and lecture her. When she got to the ktichen, there was already a Corona bottle sitting on the table. It was open and sweating from the heat in the house. Just the way Letty liked it.

"Thanks Princesa," she picked up the beer and took a long large swig of it, the taste refreshing and extremely welcome. She sat in the chair were an empty plate awaited. Another one just across from her. She looked over to see Mia humming to some song on the radio that was playing and smiled at the feeling home that surrounded her.

She knew coming back to this place, and this girl, was the best choice she could have ever made. Following Dom was great, the adventure, but having to fear for her life every day was getting tiring and she couldn't express how relieved she was that Dom told her he didn't need her anymore. It was good to be home.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Letty looked up just as Mia scooped up some mexican rice from the pan and onto her plate, she smiled, "Just thinking,"

"About?"

"How lucky I am,"

Mia smiled. She wouldn't say that feeling her stomach flutter everytime Letty said that got old because it didn't. She finished getting their plates filled before sitting down to eat. She took Letty's hands and began to say grace.

"Thank you lord, for this wonderful meal and for another beautiful day. We ask you to watch over our friends and family as well as ourselves. And we thank you for the opportunity to be able to live life together. Amen,"

"Amen," Letty repeated. She gave Mia's hands a squeeze before letting go and digging into her plate.

Dinner was delicious, as usual, and Letty stuck around to help clean up. The faster the kitchen was clean the faster she could get her lover to bed.

"You know, it's my turn tonight," stated Mia.

"Why do you think I'm helping you clean up Mi-Mi,"

LxM

Food was put away, dishes and kitchen was clean. Which was why the girls were now headed up to the room. Letty shut the door behind her just as Mia removed her boots and sat on her bed. The older of the two leaned against the door as she watched, arms behind her back.

"What's on the agenda for tonight, Princesa?"

Mia stood, making her way towards her lover and grabbed her belt then pulled her into the middle of the room. She leaned forward to press a lingering firm kiss to Letty's awaiting lips, hard and hungry, before breaking the kiss to look down while she unbuckled the belt. Their foreheads were pressed together, so they both watched.

Once the belt was loose, Mia sank to her knees to unbuckle the jeans as well as unzip them then she decided to take her time and slide the belt from it's belt loops, one by one.

"Mi-Mi, stop teasing," Letty's voice broke in a husky tone. Mia just continued till the belt was on the floor. She then pulled the jeans down and let her lover kick them aside. Her hands gripped onto Letty's hips as she pressed her face into the bareness that was Letty Ortiz. Letty loved to wax, it was something she picked up as a woman and it was easier then shaving. Also, Mia loved the bare look, let her see her lover the way she was. Swollen clit, drenched lips, the pinkness. It was all so beautiful and she knew exactly what Letty saw when she was like this.

Her tongue came into play as she circled her clit, teasing it before nibbling on it gently. It had Letty shaking but she stayed standing. Looking up at her lover, Mia slid one finger inside of the woman and grinned when she gasped, "Mia!"

The thing about Mia, when shes in charge, is that she likes to spice things up. Not that Letty doesn't, it's just that Mia loves the idea of Letty competely and utterly under her control. Which was why after she stripped the older woman of her entire clothing, she grabbed the rope from the garage and tied Letty's hands to the ned post at the head of the bed. With her being secured and unable to get free but still able to have blood flow through her wrists, Mia got off the bed to underss; slowly.

The look in Letty's eyes were pure lust, if they could get darker then they did. But Mia wasn't sure from the dim lighting in the room. She put on a show for her lover swaying her hips while she pushed her jeans down, showing she also wore no undergarments. Then doing a little dance as she peeled her shirt off, again to reveal that she wore no bra.

"You look hungry," Mia pointed out. Letty pulled on her restraint.

"No more then you, chica,"

The name was never used unless they played these roles. And it fulled Mia when Letty used it, not sure why but for some reason when she reverted back to past pet names it made Mia's hunger for Letty that much more powerful.

She walked over to her dresser and pulled open the top drawer. Pulling out two items, and making sure Letty couldn't see them, she walked back to her bed and kneeled over the helpless woman. "Close your eyes," and Letty did. Mia pulled the black scarf from behind her back and wrapped it around her lovers eyes, tying it around her head then moving away. "Now open and tell me if you can see anything,"

"I could barely see before," smarted off the woman. Mia pinched her nipple and Letty hissed, "No, I can't see anything chica,"

Mia took the time to admire Letty's flawless body. Natural copper smooth skin, flat toned stomach that barely showed her six packed abs. Her perky breasts with dark colored nipples that were now hard. Though she was short, she had legs that went on for miles. And of course her bare pussy. Mia couldn't resist as she brought her hand down and smacked it, clit and all.

"Fuck!" Letty wasn't expecting it so she flinched and cursed, only to cause another smack. This one she half expected it. "Chica, if you're going to abuse her, at least do it with your mouth or fingers,"

Another smack, "I'm in charge baby, so I don't take orders from you,"

Letty was reduced to a panting mess by the end of a good five minutes. She was throbbing, drenched and ready for more. Mia was only getting started.

Taking the dildo she grabbed from her drawer, the girl took the tip and glided it over Letty's stomach. She watched how it flexed under the cool silicon before dropping, the lower the toy got. Letty groaned deeply as her hands twisted and her head turned to bite her bicep. Mia just teased, circling the engorged clit before pressing the tip inside of Letty, who gasped.

"Mia!"she whined when the toy was pulled out. She was getting frustrated. The younger girl giggled as she secured the toy into the strap on she wore. Leaning over her lover, she kissed her with passion and greed, something Letty loved getting from Mia. She loved it when Mia got jealous. Sexy and hot and hard rough mind blowing sex every time.

They both moaned, again not sure who it was that did first and who finished, but Letty moaned louder just as Mia slid the dildo into her slowly filling her up. "Oh fuck!"

"Mia is fine," with that she pulled the dldo back out and smacked it against Letty's pussy. The woman arched off the bed, "Oh!" she gasped. Mia giggled before doing it again a few times. Letty was actually enjoying this and she wasn't too fond of getting her pussy spanked before but this, it felt so...good!

"You ready for me to fuck you baby?" asked Mia in her sultry voice, the one that made Letty into puddy.

"Yes," came the breathy reply. Mia smacked her clit with the dildo again.

"Yes what?"

"Yes Ma'am!" she yelled. Mia instantly slid the toy deep inside of Letty, not stopping till every inch was inside, feeling as if her body was connected once she was stomach to stomach and chest to chest with her lover. Her lips found Letty's instantly and began to kiss her, teeth nipping swollen lips and tongue peeking out to lick the bites only to dive in and dance with the waiting one inside. Her hips begin to move forward slowly, the fake cock moving inside of Letty. Mia moves her arms to circle around her lovers waist to keep her close just as her lips travel down her toned jaw and hot neck. Sucking on the one vein that pops out whenever she turns her head a certain way.

Letty is letting out loud moans and fast pants as her wrists twist in the ropes and her body slides along Mia's with every thrust the younger girl makes. Their breasts rub together and the friction is delicious. She wants so bad to just sink her nails into Mia's back but the ropes are tied well and she wonders who the fuck taught her how to tie a knot like that. The thought leaves the second it entered her brain when Mia rotates her hips a certain way and the tip of the dildo presses in to her sweet spot. She comes quickly.

The Torreto girl doesn't stop there, she grabs onto Letty's shoulders from under her to give her better leverage and then begins to fuck Letty as fast and as hard as she can manage. The wet smacking sounds, the creaking of the springs on the bed and the loud moans leaving the womans mouth was enough to spur Mia on. Their bodies stick together from the sweat they begin to form all over their skin, the smell is intoxicating and Mia can't help herself when her tongue glides over Letty's neck again, this time tasting her.

As Mia's thrusts become faster, Letty's voice gets hoarse from all her screaming and they're both sure the neighbours can hear.

"Mia! Fuck chica! Fucking good! It's so good!" she begins to scream out and Mia just lets out womenly grunts, she then circles her hips again, hits that spot repeatedly and Letty comes with a loud cry of Mia's name. So loud she's sure she won't be able to talk in the morning.

They both go limp, a panting mess, and they take a moment to come down from their highs. Mia was the first as she pulled out of her lover, who shook then settled down once again. She took off the stap on, set it aside to clean it later then untied the rope and blind fold. Letty's arms falls limply over her head as she was still panting.

"You okay baby?"

Letty just nodded.

Mia chuckled then laid next to the woman and pulled the blankets over them, her head resting on Letty's chest. "I love you Letty,"

The words were quiet but they were there, and they made the Ortiz woman's heart pound quicker then earlier. She gained control over her arms again and wrapped them around Mia just as she used her left hand to tilt the girls head up and kiss her sweetly. All lips, no tongue and meaningful. "You know I love you too Mi-Mi," she whispered against swollen lips, "I always have,"


End file.
